Star Wars: Path of the Jedi
by Amourian
Summary: Old Story New Charecters, sort of the same as the Ani but in more appearent detail, and more fun because it goes my way...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, very unfortunately, but I own the characters that aren't from Star Wars  
  
Path of the Jedi Part 1: Yavin Training School  
  
Clang! Clash! Clash! "You're getting better Amourian! You will be a Padawan soon enough!" Blade, the Jedi trainer said, as he and Amourian finished their afternoon lightsaber class. Amourian was a fifteen year old Jedi in training, and has been training since the age of seven. He was a pretty good student and his only problem was his uncontrollable aggression. With heavy breathing Amourian responded, "But I.I need to.be good enough.now!" He unsheathed his lightsaber and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go again!" The trainer, who was walking toward the showers, stopped and turned around.  
  
"Do you think you can go again?" he asked, drawing his lightsaber as well. "You've been putting in a lot of effort since the Jedi have announced there coming to pick Padawans." Amourian rushed forward and slashed down, narrowly missing the agile Jedi trainer. "You're leaving yourself open Amourian, focus with the force!" He said, parrying the volleys from Amourian. "The intent is to disarm me, not kill me!" the trainer said, getting behind Amourian and hitting him in the back with the back of the lightsaber. Amourian fell to the ground, out of breath.  
  
"Get some rest; we have force classes in an hour!" He said, helping Amourian up to his feet. Yay! Force classes! Amourian thought. Force classes where his favorite class. He went to his room and found his roommate, Menyra. She was a fifteen year old, born and raised on Yavin 4. She was sitting in a chair, pulling a book to her and Amourian broke her concentration. "Amourian! Damn it! Oh well.so what's up?" He walked toward and fell onto his bed across the room as he said "I just got my ass kicked by Jath again" He raised his arm and the book flew to him with ease.  
  
"What are you reading?" He opened the book, and a holo-projector produced a schematic of a lightsaber. "I wanted to learn what makes up a lightsaber." He sent the book back over to Menyra and said, "Can you believe the Jedi will be here in a week to pick their Padawans?" She laughed under her breath and stood up. "What makes you think your gonna get picked, hothead?" This being her name for him with his out of control temper. "Consider this, Amourian; there are 30 students ready to become Padawans and only 15 Jedi to take them. There is a fifty-fifty chance of being picked, and face it, you might have exceptional force abilities, but your temper sets you back."  
  
"Yeah, well Yoda says I can use my anger as a tool, to extend my abilities in the force, but only if I can keep it under control." She smiled with a look of doubt, and said "Good luck with that, Amourian. Right now though, we have force practice. Let's go, before were late." They walked down to the force room, only to see they were late. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Frost, and Mrs. Isi. For this interruption, why doesn't one of you show us how far you can push the block?" Amourian hated to be singled out, but stepped forward none the less; he knew Menyra wasn't very good at pushing or pulling objects with the force.  
  
"Watch class as Amourian pushes the block using the force." There was a long pause before the teacher added "Anytime you're ready Mr. Frost." Anger swelled up inside Amourian as he concentrated and sent the rock flying past the edge of the path, and into the wall about thirty feet away, breaking it instantly. "Happy?" Amourian asked as he stepped back into the class. "Good Amourian, but you're too angry. You need to calm down when using the force." "Yes master." Amourian said through his teeth. He continued to lecture to the class on using the force correctly.  
  
When class was over, Menyra caught up with Amourian. "Since when did you become that strong?" She asked him. "I've always been this strong; I just usually don't show off, it's not me." He said with a laugh as they got to their room. "I have to get some sleep before the next classes, so ill see you later." Amourian said as he walked into his room and went to sleep. 


	2. The Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, very unfortunately, but I own the characters that aren't from Star Wars  
  
Path of the Jedi Part 2: Yavin Trials  
  
The day finally came when the Jedi arrived at the Temple to pick their Padawans and begin a more extensive training. Amourian was helping Menyra with her force pushes and pulls. "I hope I'm good enough for a Jedi, but at this rate." She tried pulling a lightsaber to her, wobbling as it came to her.  
  
"All you have to do is calm down and focus. The force will flow through you, and do the rest." Amourian said. "I guess" she said, closing her eyes and concentrating on bringing a book from across the room to her. Instead, Amourian rushed up and kissed her, wishing her good luck, as he left the room to go to his trial.  
  
It was held in the Training Room, and the room was dimly lit. The presence of the force was strong, wafting around the room. The walls were covered in shadow, and in the center of the room sat the rock used for testing force powers. From the shadows a voice spoke out. "Please lift the rock, Amourian." Amourian reached out with the force and lifted the rock without a problem. After pushing, pulling, and destroying the rock, the door opened.  
  
The light outside the room was so bright; a dark figure was all that could be seen in the doorway. The figure walked toward Amourian, and activated their lightsaber. Amourian jumped back and drew his lightsaber. The door shut and the figure became shrouded in darkness, only to be seen by the glow of her green saber. The voice spoke again. "Amourian, this is a test to see your lightsaber skills. You can begin anytime, Menyra."  
  
Amourian was paralyzed in surprise of the last test. He tried not to let his emotions cloud his judgment, and his ability to use the force. That was the only way he was going to beat her, Menyra being the superior swordsman. Menyra leapt from the shadows and slashed down, narrowly missing the testing student. Amourian countered and parried Menyra's attacks, occasionally getting a point for mating non-fatal blows.  
  
Amourian noticed how she kept her left leg open and decided to act upon it. He ducked her horizontal slash and swept her legs out from under her, holding his saber to her neck. The lights brightened and it took a little while for Amourian's eyes to adjust. When he could see again, he noticed the Jedi lined up upon the walls. "Very good Amourian, you passed the trial." The same voice said, this time with a face. It was Luke Skywalker, head of the Jedi Academy.  
  
Menyra extended her hand and he helped her to her feet. "Im sorry you had to fight your best friend, Amourian, but it was the ultimate test of how you could handle your emotions." Luke continued, walking toward him. He extended his arm and held out a new, better, lightsaber. Amourian, along with the rest of the students, had practice lightsabers with low intensity. So instead of cutting through limbs, it seers the skin. He turned on his new lightsaber, which glowed blue, and tried it out. "It suits your fighting style and is made specifically for you." Luke said.  
  
Another one of the Jedi stepped forward. "I am Jaran Rikus, and I will be your master, if you accept." Amourian bowed to Jaran and said "Yes of course" Jaran smiled. "Good, collect your things, and say goodbye to your friends, we leave in the morning."  
  
Amourian bowed again, and left toward his room, only to find Menyra, playing with a new blue lightsaber. "You got picked too? Good job!" Amourian said giving her a hug before coming to the conclusion that they won't see each other for a long time. "Don't worry, Amourian, you have a Datapad and so do I. We can keep in touch when ever we need to." An awkward silence filled the room as they started to pack, to go their separate ways, and to become Jedi. 


	3. Jouney Interrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, very unfortunately, but I own the characters that aren't from Star Wars  
  
Path of the Jedi Part 3: Post Trial, Journey Interrupted  
  
Amourian stood at the top of the Yavin Pyramid, watching the last sunset he would see in a while on Yavin 4. He didn't know weather or not he should be happy or sad, being picked as a Padawan, but leaving his best friend, who also got picked. As he stood focused, he felt a new presence in the force.  
  
"Master?" Amourian called out before turning around to see if it was him. "Yes, young Padawan, it's me, Jaran. You might want to get some sleep before we depart tomorrow at first light. We have a busy day ahead of us." Amourian looked puzzled and asked "Busy day? Have we already been given a mission?" Jaran showed no emotion as he said "Yes but only if you truly believe you are ready. This is an important mission.  
  
Amourian's presence shifted from being troubled to being excited. "Yes, I do believe I am ready, what's the mission?" Jaran paused before saying, "There has been Remnant activity spotted on the planet Haariden. This is a protocol mission, and hopefully, no casualties will be made." Amourian considered this and said "Hopefully, but I doubt it." Amourian knew some things about Haariden already. For the past ten years a civil war has broke out, over land. Several times, cease-fires have been called and treaty's discussed, fruitlessly.  
  
There was an awkward silence as a tie fighter blew apart and flew over them, crashing into the ground behind the temple. "Why is a tie fighter in the Yavin orbit?" Jaran asked as he instantly drew his lightsaber. Amourian did the same, only to be told to go see what's happening in the temple control room. He did as he was told, and went down to the bottom of the temple.  
  
The door opened and Amourian saw the command center, bustling with activity from recent developments. "We have two fighters inbound at two o'clock. Red team! Watch your back!" someone watching the radar said into the intercom. A man clad in stripes and medals was sitting at a video screen, watching the fight from space. Amourian assumed he was the general rushed over to him.  
  
"Great just what we need, another Padawan!" the general said. Ignoring his comment Amourian spoke. "We need you to inform us on what's going on!" The general cleared his throat as he spoke. "There has been remnant activity all over, and our primary defenses are running thin. Were fighting a battle we cannot win!" He stood up and with a pause looked at Amourian. "Maybe if we sent two Master-Padawan teams to the lead ship in the remnant, maybe you can infiltrate and destroy the leaders." Jaran appeared through the door almost on Que.  
  
"I agree, we should go in small groups of two, but we should send half of the Jedi up to the ship, and leave half here for defense." Jaran suggested, bringing up a schematic of the ship. "We should hit here, at the exhaust port, here at the docking bay, and here, in a ventilation shaft." All of these paths weren't 200 meters from the control room. "And my team will be composed of Amourian, Menyra, and her Master." Mon Mothma entered the room. "Make sure you don't get yourself killed Jaran, don't do anything rash." She said as she walked toward the computer, and loaded a disk. "We have just received new Intel on the ship. Apparently, there are over six thousand troops ready for combat. This needs to be a covert mission. Jaran, are you sure your Padawan can handle this extreme of a mission?" A heavy note of concern drifted in her voice as she looked back and forth between the two Jedi. Jaran commented quickly. "Of course he can, but if there is still any doubt, remember that I, and another Master Padawan pair will be there." Mon Mothma thought about it, and then said "Well then lets get going." 


	4. To the Ship!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, very unfortunately, but I own the characters that aren't from Star Wars  
  
Path of the Jedi Part 4:  
  
The republic had their own plan, on top of the Jedi's. They were going in to battle with the remnant, in head to head combat. This allowed the Jedi to get in and destroy the ship. The plan was to end by leaving via the escape pods, and to take what ever actions necessary. As Amourian and Jaran readied for their mission in the briefing room, Menyra and her master appeared. "Good Day Jaran" The other master said to Jaran, with such calmness in her voice, Amourian wondered if she knew the task at hand. "Good Day to you too, Nila" Jaran said, sidetracked by the process of securing his lightsaber holster to his belt.  
  
The holo-projector popped up in the room, and it was Mon Mothma with an urgent message. "We are starting earlier than scheduled due to the enemy rising quicker than we anticipated. Get ready you leave in five minutes!" Then it blipped away. Worried looks were exchanged between the Padawans, but the masters showed no emotion. "Lets go then, we can be briefed on the way" Jaran said as he made his way toward the door, motioning for everyone to follow.  
  
As they headed for the hanger, Amourian and Menyra dropped back, but only out of ear shot. With a smile Menyra said "I can't believe we got put together for this mission! I thought id never see you again, after the trials." She trailed off, with a sad look on her face, but Amourian made it go away with a hug. Intense emotions he knew he shouldn't be having swirled inside him. Anger, knowing he probably wouldn't see her again after this mission. Jealousy and hatred, toward Nila, knowing she would be with Menyra. And love, the key emotion that all Jedi were supposed to never experience, But Amourian didn't care. Not one bit did he care, he was here with her, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it  
  
They caught up with their masters, who apparently noticed their absence, but didn't say anything, and got to the hanger. People and droids raced all over the hanger, running from ship to ship, making sure every thing and body was going well. Luke Skywalker walked briskly to them from behind. "You will find your groups ship over in the front of the hanger, and I suggest you get there shortly before we open the hanger bay doors, and are rained down upon by heavy fire." He sensed the emotions in the Padawans and offered advice. Menyra, don't worry, be at peace with your fears, and you shall succeed. As for you Amourian." he trailed off, realizing the complexities of Amourian's emotions. "Calm down, your too ecstatic emotionally. If you can't calm down, you will never become a Jedi." He then turned to the masters of the group. "You must succeed. But beware; do not slaughter those who don't oppose you!" Amourian noticed he was talking to Jaran in particular. 'In fact,' Amourian thought 'I don't know anything about Jaran, other than his being a Jedi. And that has to mean he's a good person right?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a siren going off. "Ok then, May the force be with you" Luke said to the group. Amourian responded first. "Always", as they raced off toward their ship. It was, to their surprise, a captured Tie interceptor, modified to fit two adults and two children, although it was a tighter squeeze for the teenagers. Jaran began the take- off procedures as Nila plotted the course to the enemy ship. After a couple of minutes they took off.  
  
"Remember, stealth is the key on this mission, use the mind trick in the stead of your lightsaber whenever possible" Nila said, also in a tone that was directed toward Amourian's master. Jaran cleared his throat and began to brief the team on their mission. "We must get to the engine room and plant some micro-explosives. Were assigned to the main ship, but the others are going to the others, so there is no reason to not go as quickly as possible. All of us will be given micro explosives, and, although we do all have them only two are needed to destroy the engine.just in case." An awkward silence filled the cockpit and Amourian realized why this tiny ship could hold four people. Part of the engine was taken out to look like the ship was damaged.  
  
As twenty minutes passed, they were in range to dock with the ship. As they were being pulled in by the tractor beam, a repair crew came to the ship, with tools in hand. They landed perfectly and nodded in understand, and in being ready. "May the force be with us" Jaran said under his breath. Amourian was going to speak but Menyra cut him off. "Always" she said before winking at Amourian. The cockpit door opened, and entered the two repairmen, and they were surprise at the sight of the Jedi. "What the", One of them said before Jaran pulled them both with the force, knocking them unconscious upon contact with the wall. "Let's Go!" Amourian said as he held his lightsaber at his side. 


End file.
